


Team RAZE

by RWBYmania



Series: Following RAZE [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Headcanon, Somewhat follows the normal plot, Thereslots of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYmania/pseuds/RWBYmania
Summary: Fanfic following characters made by me and some friends





	1. Intro 1: Aren Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren Lore is 17, 5'10", and 163 lbs. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. His combat gear is simple leather torso piece, covering his chest and back, along with leather knee and elbow pads. His weapons are a set of steel gauntlers and greaves, which he uses his semblance to fight with. His semblance is Dust Infusion, whick allows him to infuse nearby Dust into anything close to him.

AREN’S POV

Well, what the fuck do I do? I don't need to find my locker, because my gear is always on me, and I don’t know anyone here. Should I just sit here? I decide to walk over to… nowhere, really. I just start wandering around, listening to conversations going on around me, but not really concerning me at all.

“I know! We should come up with a signal! A secret signal, so nobody figures out we’re working together! Can you imitate a sloth?” An eccentric, to put it mildly, girl with bright orange hair, cut at about neck height, in a short combat skirt, with the main color being white, while the decals and the skirt itself are pink, says to a boy in a green, Mistrali styled garb, don't really know what to call it, who is grabbing and loading his weapons from a locker. A pair of handguns, with blades coming down from beneath the barrel. “Nora.” He says. “Yes Ren?” The girl, going to assume that's Nora, and the boy is Ren, stops bouncing around to say. “I don’t think sloths make a lot of noise.” Ren says, tossing his guns slightly into the air, before some mechanism in his sleeves catches them and slides them down his sleeves. They walk off, with Nora following Ren, who I assume knows where he’s going. I follow them slightly, until they walk past a pair of girls, one having short black hair with red tips in a black and red combat skirt, a bit more decorated than Nora’s, and a blonde in very short shorts, with a tan vest and a yellow undershirt, hair going down to her waist. “You seem awfully chipper today.” the blonde says.. “Yep. No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking.” The girl in red said while cuddling what looked like a bulky sniper rifle. I keep walking, and see a door, opposite where we entered. I go to walk out of it, and as I do, I hear a surprised shout behind me, and as I turn to see what it was from, a boy slams into the wall next to me, carried by a spear through his hood. Jesus that scared me. I keep walking, heading out the door, as I hear an announcement from the overhead. “All first year students, please proceed to Beacon cliffside.” I head out the door, now noticing an exit sign in green above it.

After heading out, I can see Ozpin, an older man with amber eyes and a cane he always carries around with him, standing with a coffee mug with his back to the cliff. Lining the cliffside, about a foot from the edge are platforms with the Vale symbol on it. I step onto the first one, the farthest from Ozpin, assuming that there is some reason they are there. Everyone lines up, stepping into a panel each, like me.

“All of you have shown great promise, but are yet untested. That is what this is for. You will all be brought to the Emerald forest, find the temple, retrieve a relic for each pair. Speaking of which, I'm sure you have all heard rumors of teams. Allow me to put those rumors to rest. You will all receive teams. Today. You will also be paired up with one other person. That person will be by your side for the next four years, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you get along well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner.” Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon and assistant to Ozpin, explains. “What?!” I hear someone shout from down the line, closer to Ozpin. “Make no mistake. While we will be watching your performance, we will not interfere. Do not hesitate to kill whatever Grimm you encounter, or they will not hesitate to kill you.” Ozpin says, in a neutral tone. I can't tell if he's trying to sound sincere, or serious.

Before I get time to think about that though, I hear clicking beneath the panel I'm on. Suddenly, it springs up, launching me off the cliff and into the Emerald Forest. “Oh you son of a bitch!” I shout to no one in particular. I don't have time to think about it though, because I need to land safely. I sigh, not liking my plan because of how wasteful of an expensive type of Dust it is, but it's that or death. I swing my right leg downward, tumbling me forwards as I approached the ground, before kicking downward with it, triggering some gravity Dust as I do, forcing my descent to slow to a safe speed just before landing and rolling to my feet. I look up to see the last of the students being launched, and unsurprisingly, there is one who doesn't have a landing strategy, and is just tumbling head over heels through the air. Preparing to catch him, I begin to infuse fire Dust into my greaves, before the boy gets shot to the side, a red spear carrying him by the hood. Not unlike the one he was launched into the wall with earlier.

Well, with that out of the way, now I can start searching. I start walking into the forest and encounter… nothing. At all. For ages! After a while though I walk onto a scene that is somewhat amusing. The boy from before, stuck to a tree trunk by a spear through his hood; a girl with a white combat skirt turning around and leaving him dangling; and what appears to be someone's failed landing strategy, which seems to have thrown him through a tree, into the dirt, and deep enough that only one leg is sticking out of the ground. No blood though, so their aura must have held up. Damn that's one tough kid. I walk over to the buried person, or at least start to. The boy on the tree notices me and says “Hey, wait! Can you get me down from here? Please?” “Don't worry, someone is guaranteed to be here pretty quick. Even if it's just to grab their weapon.” I say without looking at him, knowing that whoever pinned him to the tree would be pissed if I made their effort for nothing. “Oh. Um… okay then. Guess I'll just… wait then.” He says. I reach where the person got themself buried and kneel down. I could probably just pull them out. It's not like it'll kill them. I grab onto the leg and start pulling, until the person is pulled out of the hole. Then I roll them over, and take a look at them. It’s definitely a guy, with semi-long blue hair, with dirt in it from his landing. I infuse ice Dust into a crystal in my hand, then trigger it into the air right next to his head, instead of using impact, causing the air to rapidly drop to freezing temperature, shocking him awake in seconds.

“I'm awake! I'm up! I'm up!!!!!!” The boy shouts sitting up and shoving me away, actually managing to shove me a good few feet, and slightly off the ground. He then gets up, jogs around trying to warm back up, then shouts at me “WHY!?”

“Well, you were passed out, half buried, in the middle of an area with confirmed Grimm presence, and in the middle of initiation no less. I'm pretty sure I did you a favor.” I explain to him. “Ok, but did you have to freeze me half to death?” He asks. “No, probably not.” That's just a fun bonus for me.


	2. Intro 2: Roy Margrave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy Margrave 17, 6'5", and 260 lbs. He has blue hair that goes to the back of his neck, and blue eyes. He wears chain mail, an over coat, armor plated shoulders, forearms, and gloves. He wields an arming sword, and is able to channel his aura to make a revolving cutting edge around the blade, similar to that of a chainsaw, but without a blunt spot.

Damn that was cold! It worked though, and me and other kid started moving through the forest in a direction, wandering with hopes to run into the temple and the relics we were supposed to find. "So, did he explain what these relics are? Or what they look like?" I ask, trying to remember if Ozpin had told us at all. "No, we were just told to find the relics and bring them back. I think we'll be able to tell what the relics are, since they'll be in a temple." The blonde tells me. "By the way, whats your name?" I ask. "Aren. I'm Aren Lore. And your name is?" Aren says. "I'm Roy. Roy Margrave." I respond. "I saw a structure at the far side of the forest, but it seems too large to be a temple. Maybe we could see the temple from it though." Aren thinks about it for a moment, then shrugs, saying "Sure, not like I have any better ideas. One problem, though, we have no clue what direction it's in." True, these trees make it impossible to tell where anything is. They're too damn tall to see anything over them, and there's too many to see far between them. Wait, if the main problem is how tall they are... "Hey Aren. How well can you climb trees?" It takes him a second to figure out what I mean, but when he does he immediately looks to see which of the nearby trees is tallest. My plan was to tell him, but I guess he already got it. If he can reach the top, he should be able to see the building. I watch as he scales the tree, leaving small burns into the bark, just large enough for my fingers to fit. Is this his semblance? Burning shit? I step back as I hear him snapping a few branches, coming down towards me. He hops off the tree like ten feet above me and points to our front and slightly left. "Saw it. Problem though. I also saw a giant Nevermore smash through it, so someone's fighting it." "Let's walk there, hopefully they'll kill it before we get there." We walk for a bit in silence, but Aren breaks it before me. "So, what's your weapon?" I smirk slightly, glad to have a chance to show off my baby. I grab the handle of my blade, sheathed at my left hip I swing my arm off to the side, swing my arm up, and blade on my shoulder. Hoping it looked as badass as I felt it was, I grinned while tilting my head back slightly, so I was looking down at him. Aren seems less impressed than I'd like, and asks "So does it do anything special?" I lower my head and glare at him, and channel aura into the blade, making the aura revolve around it, and swing through a tree to my right. After a few seconds, the trunk of the tree slides slightly to the side, before falling from the bottom. Now he looks considerably more impressed. "Okay, okay. What's your semblance?" Aren asks nodding in approval. "Ah, my semblance. I...don't know it." He just shrugs. "Oh well. You'll figure it out." "Okay, what about you?" I ask, sheathing my blade. "What's your weapon?" He puts his hands behind his head and says "I don't exactly have a weapon." "What? Then how the fuck do you fight?" He puts his hands back down, but keeps them in front of him, like he's ready to start a fistfight. "Go ahead and block this punch." He says. What? "Okay?" I put my hands up and block his punch, which admittedly stung a bit, but didn't really do much. "What's your point?" I ask. He grins. "Block this next one." I put my hands back up to catch it, and he swings. As I do, his hand FUCKING DETONATES! I slide back with my hands still up, and contemplate what the fuck just happened. "I fight using my semblance. While I have a full set of padded leather on for combat, my gloves and boots are much harder, and are able to sustain being infused with Dust repeatedly. My semblance allows me to infuse or trigger small enough amounts of Dust into anything close to me. I just infused my glove with fire Dust on the second punch." He explains. "Is that why you carry that backpack? It's just loaded with Dust?" I ask. "Yep. Got it in one. Now let's keep going." Aren replies, then turns and keeps walking towards the building we were going to. Finally, there's the structure. And holy fuck, Aren wasn't joking. That Nevermore must have been pissed! There's so much fucking damage to this place! Hopefully whoever fought here is alive. We head towards the building, only to be stopped by a sheer cliff, with a bridge busted a solid distance from us. I look over the edge and whistle. "That's a long way down." I say, stepping back. "You have a plan for getting over there?" I ask Aren. "One." He walks to the edge and slams his foot forward into the ground, and several rock spikes erupt from where he kicked the ground, extending over the edge for around 5 feet. "Okay, now we are slightly closer to the other end of the bridge. Unless you plan to waste all of your Dust, we need another way." I say. He walks up to the edge and stops. "Eh, close enough." He turns around and starts walking. "What? We still need to ge-!" He turns around and sprints full speed towards the edge, and is past me before I can even reach out to stop him. "YOU CRAZY SONOFABITCH!" I shout, as he leaps off the rocks. Oh god. My partner is going to die less than 30 minutes after I met him. Then he suddenly gets launched upwards by an explosion behind him, slamming into the broken end of the bridge. I can hear him groan at the impact. I sigh with relief as he pulls himself up. He turns around and says "I'll see if I can find the temple from the top.", before jogging towards the center spire. In the meanwhile, I'm going to take a seat. This guy is definitely flashy, that's for sure. There had to be simpler ways across than that. Suddenly I hear growling from behind me. I stand up, swinging my sword as I turn around. A Beowolf snuck up on me, fall backwards with a slice across it's chest. Huh. That was simple. I look back to the spire, searching it to see if Aren is at the top yet. Not a sign of him being up there. "Take your time, I guess. It's not like we have a time limit." I say sarcasticly to myself. I sit down, this time keeping my sword out, checking it's edge. Weapon maintenance is always a good practice. It's just a bit dull, I'll need to sharpen it later. I use a cloth I keep with me to wipe the blade clean, and stab the blade into the ground, almost a fourth of the way in. Then I just listen to the sounds around me. No more Grimm surprises. I look up from the ground a little while later, when I hear another blast from the direction of the spire. Sure enough, Aren lands on the grass, stumbling forwards a few steps. He walks over towards me once he regains his balance, and I stand, taking my sword from the ground. "You find it?" I ask, sheathing my sword. "Yeah, it's just over that way," He points over my shoulder as he says this "but there's a problem. There's a group of Ursa in our way. At least 10 of em." I think we can handle 10 Ursa. "Let's go then." I turn and start walking towards the temple, drawing my sword in advance. "Alright then, you better be able to hold your own." Aren says as he jogs to catch up. Sure enough, as soon as we get over the hill, I can see the small structure in the distance. And I can also see the crowd of Ursa in our way. We could just go around, but no one ever got stronger from avoiding a fight. One of the Ursa notices us, and lets out a roar after turning to us. They charge forwards and we ready ourselves for the fight. As the first one reaches me, I swing upwards into it's arm, cutting it off as it swings at me with the other. Ducking forward, the paw swings over me, and I stab my sword upwards into it's skull. As it falls, two more reach me. I block the first swing, fully ready to take the second one in the back, but I hear a blast go off behind me. I swing my sword up at the Ursa I blocked, then slam it down, cutting almost a foot through it's torso. I look behind me to see Aren dodge under a swing and punch the Ursa in the side, as he hits, stone covers the Ursa's side. He then punches the Ursa's paw as it swings it, and ice spikes out through it's arm, causing it to roar in pain before Aren spins and kicks it in the chest, and an explosion blasts it backwards. He cracks his neck and moves on to the next one. I turn to the next Ursa that runs up to me and cut it's head down the midfle with an overhead swing, and slash sideways to hit the next Ursa in the side. Then my sword gets stuck in it's side. "Shit!" I say under my breath as I let go of my sword, getting smacked with one of the Ursa's paws. I get back up and run forwards, grabbing my sword and focusing my aura to my sword, and force the sword the rest of the way through the Grimm as the revolving edge around the sword forms. I look around and see that Aren is dealing with the last Ursa, a major with bone spikes jutting out from it's back, and bone armor covering much of it's body. I watch as he kicks it in the side of it's leg, and it's legs get thrown out from under it by what is probably gravity Dust. He axe kicks down on the thing immediately after it lands, but before he can land it, it swings the arm it fell onto up, throwing him back a solid 20 feet, and he bounces off of the dirt when he lands. I sprint forwards as the Ursa gets up and walks towards him, keeping the edge on the blade running, and slice one of the Ursa's legs off. Then, I drop the revolving edge and grab the sword by the blade, slamming the handle down into the Grimm's skull, killing it. "I had that under control, but thanks anyways." Aren says behind me as I wipe the sword clean again before sheathing it. "Sure you did." I say, and turn to walk to the temple. He jogs to catch up, and we get there quickly, before any more Grimm show up. "So, are these relics, or lost chess pieces?" I ask, because there's just a bunch of chess pieces on stone pedestals, two of each. "These are probably how we are going to be assigned teams. I heard that we'll have teams of four." Aren says. "What, like the two pairs with the same piece are teams?" I ask, figuring I'm right. "Most likely. So let's grab one and go." He responds. What's here to grab? There's a black pawn, two black rooks, and two golden bishops, which are probably just the white bishops. I grab a bishop and start heading towards the treeline. "You up to climb a tree again?" I ask Aren, and he goes up the first one we reach. Bout a minute later he drops down and we walk back to the cliff we got launched from.


End file.
